The Amazing Race
by HikariYugiYamiAtemu
Summary: The Yugioh gang including the two fearsome villains, Dartz & Zorc, raced around the world in the game of 'The Amazing Race' and the first team to reach the finish line will win a special grand prize! Yami/Yugi Joey/Kaiba Bakura/Ryou Malik/Marik
1. Introduction part 1

Hey, everyone! How are you? :D This is my _**first**_ fan-fiction that includes _**Yaoi pairings**_ so **be nice** and no flamers, please! This story is inspired by a reality television game show called "The Amazing Race" so enjoy the first chapter and I see you at the bottom of this page! :)

**Disclaimer**: I own _**neither**_ Yugioh **nor** The Amazing Race, BUT I do own my two lovely Ocs, they are Celine and Nicole! And Yugioh is owned by the well known Kazuki Takahashi!

**Pairings**: Yugi x Yami/Atemu, Joey x Seto, Ryou x Bakura, Malik x Marik (more pairings coming soon)

**Warning**: This is a story that includes Yaoi pairings so if you don't like it, don't read it! You've been warned.

**Summary**: **This is how the game 'The Amazing Race' goes** : Teams and their relationships will be put to an ultimate test as they race around the world and work together to stay ahead of the by one, teams will be eliminated,in the end the 1st team to cross the finish line will win the grand prize! YY/Y S/J B/R M/M

**Note**: The Yamis have their own bodies (let's say they are all reborn and are now the same age as their Hikaries), and also Noah have his own body back, in this case, let's just say he was able to get out of his super computer and found a new body. (sweatdrop)

_**Keys**_:

"Talks"

_'Thoughts'_

**Video Cap**

**Chapter 1: Introduction (part 1)**

Everywhere was dark and silent as the citizens were each having their nice peaceful slumber, the sound of the crickets could be heard near the park like musicians playing happily in the night and hungry rats scurried off to their little holes called home. Darkness was all we could see in the sky when all of a sudden, a small flash of light cut through it like a blade.

The dawn cam quickly now, a wash, a glow, a lightness and then an explosion of fire as the sun arose out of the Gulf, telling the people that it was the beginning of a new day.

As the sunrays shone brightly, nearly covered the whole city, a steel arch bridge was spotted as it sparkled beautifully like it was brand new even though it was built a few years ago.

If you move closer, you will see a lone figure stood on the bridge with a contented expression on her delicate face. She had straight brown hair tied up in a ponytail style with a blue hair band around it.

Her narrow eyes stared at the colorful sky with its amazing chocolate-brown orbs sparkled in it like little twinkling stars. The teen wore a dark blue sleeveless tee shirt with tight blue jeans wrapped comfortably around her slim legs.

She was watching the breathtaking sight peacefully when suddenly, her head swung round to face the camera where a young man with black hair and maroon eyes held it to record her every movement. Her rosy lips turned into a warm smile as she started her small introduction speech.

"I am now standing on the world's widest long-span bridge with the height of 134 meters, also known as the world's fourth spanning-arch bridge. It is called "The Sydney Harbour Bridge". Designed and built by Dorman Long and Co Ltd from Middlesbrough. Hi, I'm Nicole Yap and this is "The Amazing Race"."

Then, she walked away towards her destination as the cameraman followed her from behind.

The once silent, calm blue sky was soon interrupted by the sound of the three helicopters as they flew towards an empty grassy field where a young teenage girl waved her hands to get the pilot's attention.

She was known as Nicole's twin sister since they look alike except her eyes was round instead of narrow and her hair was not tied up with a hair band, but was replaced by two pink hair clips that hung at the side of her head with what looked like bright blue buttons at one end.

This cheerful, happy-go-lucky girl here, was named..

"Hi, Celine Yap here!"

She smiled cheerfully and waved her hands in front of the camera.

"I am the co-host of "The Amazing Race" and we are here to greet the 12 teams who participate in the race. Two persons with a certain relationship are grouped as a team and now, let's welcome our first team."

The first helicopter that arrived at the empty field had their entrance door swung open as two young teens stepped out from it with warm smiles on their faces as the other teams were doing the same thing. You would mistake them as twins because of their same features.

Both of them had unusual star-shaped tri-colored hair, six large spikes colored black with magenta rims all along the edges and blond bangs at each side of their faces. They had purple orbs in their eyes and their heights were the same.

The only difference between them were one of them had more blond bangs shot up to each tip of his hair while the other don't. Also, his eyes were narrow while the other was round.

"The first team is Atemu Akunumkanon from Egypt and Yugi Mutou from Japan. Apparently, they are engaged to each other!" Celine squealed excitedly.

**Video Cap, interview before their trip to Australia** (Yes, Sydney is in Australia obviously)

**"Yes, we do look like twins, everyone thinks that way but actually, we're not related." Atemu started to explain while his fiancé snuggled into his arms lovingly.**

"**You can tell by our skin color difference, although mine is unusually lighter than any other Egyptians because my mother was Japanese."**

**He smiled at his younger look alike as Yugi started to speak.**

"**He's right, and about us, well, Yami and I..sorry, I mean Atemu, Yami is his nickname which me and my friends often calls him that. As I was saying, Atemu and I had been together for three years and we had made a decision to get married after "The Amazing Race" is over." **

**He smiled at the older teen when he thought of that, and Yami smiled in return.**

**"We had been through many hardships and whatever challenges we might face in the future, we are surely be able to beat them all because, together.."**

"**We are invincible!" The duo exclaimed in unison with thumbs-up shown in front of the camera.**

**End Video Cap**

"The second team, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba from Japan! And weird enough, those two are actually a couple." Celine rolled her eyes as she watched the two adolescents stepped out from the door, arguing about something again.

Joey had messy short blond hair and honey brown eyes while the taller teen, Seto had short brown hair with piercing blue eyes that could turn you into cold ice when he glares at you. Both of their skin color was beige.

**Video Cap**

**"Yeah yeah, everyone doesn't believe us as a couple because we keep arguing things." Joey said dully as he gave a small glare for his partner, but it seemed noticeable because the tall brunet said,**

"**Why are you staring at me like that, mutt?"**

"**For the hundredth time, stop calling me MUTT!"**

"**Stop shouting like that, you're scaring the viewers."**

"**Oh, right."**

**Joey cleared his throat before he continued his speech.**

"**Okay, about us, I've known Seto for two and a half years and we both know that we love each other even though we argue even the smallest things." That remark made the two couples smiled.**

"**We are ready to work together as a team and most importantly, get the grand prize. So, "The Amazing Race","**

"**Bring it on!" The two teens declared in unison and then, grinned at each other.**

**End Video Cap**

"Third team, Ryou Bakura from Japan and Bakura Akefia from Egypt, both of them are romantic couples."

Ryou had long white spiky hair that looked like thorns with large brown eyes. The other one was a copy version of him, Bakura whose hair was a lot spikier than Ryou and that his eyes were narrower than the other. Ryou's skin color was beige while Bakura's a tan.

**Video Cap**

"**Like Yugi and Yami, we both look like twins but apparently, we're not related although we're in the same height, same age and not to mention, my last name is coincidently the same as his first name." Ryou explained cheerily while Bakura just glare at the camera with arms crossed in front of his chest.**

"**Anyway," Ryou resumed.**

"**We've been together for two years and eight months, although you see Bakura as a mean, rough, uncaring person, he actually has a kind heart especially when he cares about me."**

**He could hear Bakura mumbled about something of what he said just now but ignored it for the time being.**

"**I know Bakura loves challenges a lot, usually thinks it's a piece of cake to him and since I like to know more about other countries especially America, we decided to join the race."**

"**You mean you want to know more about food."**

"**Don't start, Bakura!" **

**Ryou retorted with a blush on his cheeks and that expression made Bakura grinned. Everyone knows that Ryou is a person who loves nothing but food, aside from Bakura of course.**

"**Anyhow, we are both ready to face these challenges and hopefully, be the first to get to the finish line, for.."**

"**We are the best and always will!" The two albinos shouted in unison with fist raised up above their heads.**

**End Video Cap**

"Fourth team, Malik Ishtar and Marik Zuberi from Egypt and they are currently dating. Wow, so many look-alikes here." Celine wondered.

Malik had straight silky gray hair that ran down his shoulders and narrow mauve eyes. Marik resemble his looks but his hair was spikier and some of it shot up to the sky. Besides, his eyes were narrower than Malik. They both had tan colored skin.

**Video Cap**

"**Like Yugi and Yami, and also Ryou and Bakura, we look alike but we're not related." Malik said while Marik lay on the brown sofa, watching his partner talking.**

"**We've been together for almost two years and three months and we both absolutely love challenges, especially the ones that involve physical strength like sports! When we heard about this "The Amazing Race" game, we straightly go for the sign-ups without a second thought, so here we are!" **

**He smiled in front of the camera before he resumed his speech.**

"**We're both ready to face any challenges and we know we can do better than anyone else, cause',"**

**"We are the strongest team!" The duo yelled as loud as possible until the glass on the camera almost broke into half.**

**End Video Cap**

"Fifth team, Tea Gardner and Mai Valentine from Japan, they are both best friends and partners."

Tea had short, straight brown hair and round sky-blue eyes while Mai had long, silky blonde hair that ran down her waist with zigzag bangs in front of her face. She had narrow violet eyes. Both of them had pale skin.

**Video Cap**

"**About us, we both love shopping like any other girls so we hang out a lot and we eventually become partners in almost all group activities we've participated. We've been together for two and a half years and I think of her as an older sister to me."**

"**Oh honey, you're so sweet!" Mai exclaimed as she hugged her dearly and Tea return the gesture before they broke apart.**

"**Anyway, we both decided to join this race, hoping that we can get the grand prize and we'll work together as one for we know that.."**

"**We are number 1!" The two girls announced in unison and hugged each other again.**

**End Video Cap**

"Sixth Team, Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin from Japan, they are both being partners."

Tristan had short, straight dark brown hair that shot like a point towards the front and had narrow brown eyes.

Duke had long straight black hair that tied up in a ponytail style with a red bandage wrapped around his head. He also had narrow green eyes and wore two earrings with a tiny dice at each end for decorations. They both had pale skin.

**Video Cap**

"**I've known him for two years and three months, we are always become partners whenever we have any group or pair project to work on." Tristan said and he let Duke continued his speech.**

"**Yep, we always work together as teammates and now, we only have one goal in mind."**

"**The grand prize!" They both shouted in unison as they gave a high five to each other. **

**The truth behind this was both Tristan and Duke joined this race just to impress Serenity who was watching them on TV and to show each other that he was the best respectively.**

**End Video Cap**

"Seventh team, Mokuba Kaiba and Noah Kaiba from Japan, they are both siblings."

Mokuba was the youngest among the group and had long straight black hair with large blue eyes. Noah had short straight turquoise hair with narrow indigo eyes and if you didn't notice, his looks almost resemble Seto's. They both had pale skin.

**Video Cap**

"**Uhh, actually he's not my brother, both me and Seto were adopted by Noah's father, Gozaburo Kaiba.." **

**Mokuba was quickly cut off by a shout of surprise from his older brother.**

"**Mokuba! What are you doing here?" **

**Kaiba stared at him with wide eyes, hoping that the boy in front of his eyes was not his younger brother but unfortunately, it **_**was**_** him.**

"**Hello, big brother." Mokuba only manage to smile at him innocently and suddenly, Noah spoke aloud, enough for them to hear.**

"**Get out of the way, Seto Kaiba, both Mokuba and I want to join this race and it was actually Mokuba's idea of coming here so I just tag along and.."**

"**Shut your mouth, big brain midget, I'm talking to my brother, not **_**you**_** so stay out of it!" Kaiba snapped and Mokuba managed to calm them down before they could start a fight.**

"**Brother, please! I'm 13 now so I'm able to join the race and I can take care of myself, don't worry!"**

"**But Mokuba.."**

"**Enough!"**

**Their conversation was interrupted by a stern shout behind them and the three boys swung round to see Nicole standing behind the cameraman angrily.**

"**You three are wasting time and we have another show to take. So to make things simple, I've asked the viewers to vote whether Mokuba and Noah are able to join the race or not and the result is.."**

**(Vote quickly, readers! :D )**

**_To Be Continued…_**

The end of chapter 1, go read chapter 2 quickly to see the results! :D

I decided to put Akunumkanon, Atemu's father as his last name and Marik's last name, Zuberi means 'strong'.


	2. Introduction part 2

Okay, folks! **Chapter 2** here, I decided to submit these two chapters altogether so enjoy the story! I'll see you at the bottom! :)

**Disclaimer****: see chapter 1**

_**Keys**_:

"Talks"

_'Thoughts'_

**Video Cap**

**Chapter 2: Introduction (part 2)**

**The three boys leaned forward as they were eager to know the result.**

"**They may participate in the race." **

**Then, Nicole heard the two younger boys high five each other while the older teen grumbled before he walked away.**

"**Okay, about us, I've known Noah for only a year, but we treated each other like best of friends and now, both of us work together to stay ahead of the others, and also I want to be by my brother's side even though he is my enemy, for now." Mokuba said before the two youngsters made a peace sign in front of the camera.**

**End Video Cap**

"Eighth team, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor from Japan, both of them are partners."

Weevil had short straight turquoise hair that shaped like a mushroom and his black eyes were so tiny that we couldn't see them when he gave a sarcastic smile on the camera. He also wore yellow spectacles that seemed too heavy for his small nose to support it.

Rex had straight brown hair than ran down his shoulders and mauve hair at the front of his forehead. He also had narrow black eyes and he wore a red cap with an "R" logo on the middle. Both of them had beige-colored skin.

**Video Cap**

"**We both work together only to get that grand prize, that's all I can say." Weevil spat bitterly as they both smiled evilly in front of the camera.**

**End Video Cap**

"Ninth team, Rebecca Hawkins from America and Vivian Wong from China, they are both partners."

Rebecca had long blonde hair that tied up into two ponytails at each side and had a brown spectacle in front of her round blue eyes.

Vivian looked like any other Chinese girl who had long black hair wrapped into two buns at each side and had round black eyes that seemed to spark with proud. Their skin was both pale.

**Video Cap**

"**Both of us are interested in getting the grand prize so we work together as a team and hopefully, **_**not**_** getting into trouble." Rebecca said solemnly, more directly to her so-called partner than in front of the camera and Vivian gave her a what-do-you-mean look. **

**Apparently, both of them wanted to join the race just to impress Yugi and wanted to be by his side as much as possible, they work together because they had no choice.**

**End Video Cap**

"Tenth team, Mana Habibah and Mahado Sadiki, both are from Egypt. They are best friends and partners."

Mana had the same hairstyle as Ryou, except that her hair was brown, not white and she had round emerald eyes.

Mahado had long silky brown hair with narrow brown eyes. Both of them had tan skin and they wore bracelets, golden bands with attire of an Egyptian.

**Video Cap**

"**I can't believe we can travel around the world!" Mana squealed blithely as Mahado tried to hush her.**

"**Alright, about us, I'm a Magician teacher and she's my student, apprentice perhaps and yes, we have magic in Egypt."**

**The video crews stared at them in awe before Mahado continued his speech.**

"**We've been together since childhood days and we've been partners in both fighting and combats back when we're in Egypt in order to protect the Pharaoh and the country. When we heard about one of our friend who had entered this race, we sort of tag along so.."**

"**We'll work together and get to be the 1****st**** team to the finish line, and most importantly, have fun with the other competitors!" **

**Mana said in a singsong voice as Mahado stared at her, feeling irritated at the way she interrupted his speech before he cleared his throat and said,**

"**Yes, that's about it."**

**End Video Cap**

"The Eleventh team, Valon Gertrudis from Spain and Alister Guerino from Italy. They are both best friends and partners."

Valon had narrow blue eyes and straight brown hair that shot up to the sky like Marik while Alister had short red hair and narrow dark gray eyes. Both of them had beige-colored skin.

**Video Cap**

**"All I can say is that both of us being partners and best friends for almost two years and ten months. We are both an adventurous person who loves taking challenges so we decided to join this race for fun; needless to say, we also want that grand prize."**

**"We'll work together and fight till the end. We beat all those opponents and no one can stop us!" Valon said aloud before both teens exclaimed with a cheesy grin,**

**"We are the undefeatable duo!"**

**End Video Cap**

"Finally, the 12th team!" Celine sighed deeply as she wiped her sweat that dripped down her cheeks with a handkerchief.

"Dartz Waltzer from Atlantis and Zorc Necrophades from..The Shadow Realm?" She looked at her list and raised an eyebrow.

'_What are those places? I have never heard of them.'_

The next thing she knew was hearing gasps and screams coming from the teams that stood behind her with shock expressions written on each of their faces. She remembered hearing someone said,

"We're _DOOM_!"

Dartz had turquoise hair with bangs at each side of his cruel face and had abnormal eye color – green on his left and gold on his right eye. He had pale skin.

Zorc had long crimson hair that ran down his back and had a weird white mask that covered his evil face, with a golden eye symbol placed on his left eye. This was known as Zorc's _'human'_ form. (Author's note: that's what I think (shrug))

**Video Cap**

"**We decided to work together just to destroy the world as soon as possible and of course, getting that grand prize will be a great help to us, so watch out, you weakling mortals, cause' we're going to take over the world after this race!" Dartz said sarcastically as they both laughed the evil laugh that could send chills run down your spine.**

**End Video Cap**

Everyone started to walk pair by pair as they followed Celine towards the place where they'll meet Nicole before the race begins, and of course, not talking their eyes off the two villains who walked behind them with that same evil smiles.

When all the 12 teams arrived at their destination, which was a huge field with nothing but grass, Nicole told them to line up and get ready to hear their instructions.

"Okay, teams! Listen carefully here, because I'm going to say it once, and then the race will begin." She announced as everyone nodded in understanding.

"After I start the countdown, you will all going to take your travel bags with your first clue over there."

She pointed at the bags that stood a few meters away from them and everyone turned to that direction before they nodded in reply.

"Next, follow the instructions given by the first clue and then, you're on your own. Keep on racing until you reach the pit stop, which is the end of this first leg. The last team to arrive at the pit stop will be eliminated."

She then heard a few groans and grumbles coming from the teams when they heard the word "Eliminated".

Nicole cleared her throat to get their attention before she resumed her explanation.

"I will give you the allowance that can be used almost all expenses before the race begins except one, the airline tickets which you will pay by using a credit card provided by the show. So, I wish you all good luck and have fun!"

She ended her speech and before she started the countdown, Bakura interrupted her.

"Wait a minute, I was wondering what kind of grand prize will we get for finishing the race, you didn't say it specifically."

Then, Weevil spoke aloud. "Yeah, you only say it will help us achieve our dreams!"

Everyone started to whisper among each other before Nicole held her hand up in silence posture.

"Alright then, you do know that you will get two free travel tickets provided by Travelocity to a specific place if you're the first team to reach the pit stop but only for a few random legs, right?"

Everyone nodded in response.

"So now, I'll reveal the true mystery of our grand prize for finishing our last leg, Celine, mind if you explain this to them?"

Nicole smiled at her sister warmly as the teams stared at her like a prey.

"With pleasure!" Celine replied triumphantly before she turned to them and declared without hesitation,

"It's a wish from the wishing well."

"What??!!!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

That's it! The end of the introduction! I have to split them into two chapters because they're very long and the next chapter will be where the real fun begins! So, stay tune for **Chapter 3: The Race Begins!**

**Bonus: **They will be bonus in every chapter except chapter one and these bonuses are the _**pictures **_I drew for all the readers who read my story as a gift of thanks, the pictures will have something to do with the chapters I wrote.

So, for these two introduction chapters, I have drawn all the competitors in one piece of paper, not white A4 paper but calendar paper, so I'm really sorry but don't worry, you'll be able to see them clearly. Here's the link: **(have to enter http:// before you copy these links and delete the spaces between letters)**

i m g 2 4 3 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / m y . p h p ? i m a g e = t h e a m a z i n g r a c e y u g i o h t e a r r 4 . j p g

And this is another bonus! A picture with 9 most _popular_ Yugioh boys!

i m g 2 4 3 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / m y . p h p ? i m a g e = y u g i o h g u y s b u 4 . j p g

Enjoy both pictures and chapters, and pretty please _**review**_! I would like to know your opinion of both the stories and the pictures! Oh ya, before I forget, I would like to know your opinion of whether to make these characters a couple:

1) Tristan and Duke

2) Valon and Amelda

3) Mokuba and Noah

If you want other characters that I have not listed above a couple, just tell me and I'll see what I can do.

By the way, Mana's last name, Habibah means 'loved' and Mahado's last name, Sadiki means 'faithful'. I can't find an Egyptian name with the meaning 'loyal'.

Alister's last name, Guerino means 'protection, shelter'. I know he has a brother called Mikey and he always being protective of him so that name might suits him..:)

Valon's last name, Gertrudis means 'spear strength', almost close to the meaning 'strong'.

Dartz's last name, Waltzer, I don't know the meaning because I made it up myself.

I hope you like the names I picked for them. Forgive me, Kazuki Takahashi!

About the Hikaries and Yamis being in the same height, I tend to do that and I _really_ hate the fact that Yugi is short so I'm going to make him look taller, as tall as Atemu at least! So, are you happy now, Yugi fans? :)


	3. The Race Begins

All right, folks! Here's **Chapter 3**! Enjoy the story and please _**review**_! I really need your opinion for the questions I've asked in **Chapter 2** so that I can continue the story, for now, let's have a cup of tea and enjoy reading! :)

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 1

_**Keys**_:

"Talks"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 3: The Race Begins**

Everyone was paralyzed with astonishment as they were trying to register the words Celine just spoke into each of their brains.

'_A wish from the wishing well?' Are they in some kind of fairy tales or something?_

Finally, it was Bakura who managed to break the silence.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" He spat as he turned around and started to walk away.

"Bakura"

Ryou tempted to follow him but Celine's next words made both teens and the rest of the team stopped their movements like dummies.

"I know you all don't believe what I've just said but it was in fact true. Why don't I show you then?"

Nicole snapped her fingers and two strong men who wore black shirts with blue jeans appeared behind the bushes, but it was the thing they're holding that caught everyone's attention.

It was the Legendary Golden Wishing Well – it looked like any other ordinary wishing well except everything was made of gold!

The teams were all staring at that shiny, shimmering object while Celine explained the details to them.

"This is the wishing well I'm talking about, and now, I'm going to prove it to you that it's real."

Celine walked towards the golden object and dropped a coin in it; she then clapped her hands twice before closing her eyes and made a wish silently. Finally, she turned around to face the confusing teams.

"Alright, I have made a wish." she smiled charmingly at them but nothing happened.

The teams were looking at Celine so intently that they did not realized that Bakura was starting to feel something different.

'_What the heck is happening to me? I suddenly feel so dizzy.'_

He held his head with his hands and tried to steady himself, and it was that moment where Celine and Nicole were both trying to resist their laughter by covering their mouths with their hands.

The teams too, were staring at Bakura with that weird look.

'_Why everyone was staring at me like that?'_

Before he could react, everyone was starting to break down into hysterical laughter.

"Okay, what is going on, Ryou?"

He turned to see his look alike that laughed with tears in his eyes.

"Ryou, tell me, what happen?!"

Ryou managed to calm down a little as he quickly grabbed his camera and snapped a photo of him.

"What are you doing?"

Bakura was getting more irritated when everyone was laughing non-stop, with their hands around their stomachs as they rolled on the ground uncontrollably.

"Here, Bakura."

Ryou gave his partner the camera and the next thing happened, was Bakura's eyes turned wide

In the screen, was an image of Bakura with some rabbit features – rabbit ears, rabbit nose, rabbit whiskers, rabbit teeth and even rabbit tail?

Bakura was so petrified that he accidentally dropped the camera to the ground. He tried to pull his new 'whiskers'.

'_Ouch!'_

Yep, it felt real and the teams were starting to torture him by pulling and playing his new rabbit features.

"Aww, Bakura's a little bunny now!" mocked Malik while pulling his ears in a teasing way.

'_I have to get out of here!'_

Without warning, Bakura ran away from their grips and grabbed a hold of Celine's shirt.

"Change me back, **now**!"

"Do you.."

"Yes, Yes, Yes! I believe you. Now, change me back quickly!"

Bakura could clearly see the teams who were running towards him with their arms stretched out. Their eyes gleamed with promise of _more_ tortures.

"Ok, release your grip and I'll change you back."

Bakura quickly followed her orders as the teen checked her watch before she started the countdown.

"5,4,3,2,1!"

Poof! Bakura has gone back to his normal self.

"Bakura is no little bunny anymore." Malik said with a sad look and Nicole faced the teams with a smile.

"So, do you believe us?" The teams nodded eagerly and before they could speak, Rebecca shouted with a surprised expression.

"Hey, where's that wishing well go?"

The two hosts turned their heads and let out a deep sigh.

"Once your wish is granted, the wishing well will disappear and reappear somewhere else."

Hearing that news made the teams looked down with disappointed looks.

"But don't worry, we'll get to find it within a few weeks."

Now, that remark had them lit up with hope in their eyes.

"Wait a minute." Seto said. "Why did you tell us this? Why don't you use it for your own good?"

"What's the catch?" Joey said with a suspicious look as the teams were all wondering the same thing.

"Nothing." Celine smiled innocently. "We just like to share this good news with you, that's all."

'_Actually, it's the creator's idea!'_ (That's me! :P)

Everyone was looking at her suspiciously but Nicole's next words saved her sister from trouble.

"Anyway, we should start the race now."

Everyone nodded solemnly and their bodies leaned forward, showing that they were ready for the run.

"I hope you remember all the rules and things you should do during the race."

The teams nodded in response.

"Good luck."

Nobody moved.

"Travel safe."

Still, nobody moved.

"Go!"

Nicole put her hands down as a signal and everyone was starting to run towards his or her bags.

While Dartz was trying to catch up, he realized that his partner was missing. He stopped his movements and swung round, only to find Zorc lying on the ground with footprints all over his back.

"What are you doing, idiot?!" Dartz retorted as he helped Zorc stood up.

"I accidentally stepped on something and tripped. Whoever is stepping on top of me will gonna pay dearly!" Zorc said with a groan.

"Stop whining and get moving!"

Both villains ran towards the bags with a quick speed as other teams were going to their respective cars.

"Fly to Cairns and then travel by taxi to a place called Kuranda Hinterland. Once you reach there, ride on a cable car to the top where you will get your next clue."

Yugi said aloud as Yami started to drive towards their destination.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

Yami chuckled at the remark.

"I'm glad you enjoy the race, this is just the beginning though."

"Yes, and we will always be the first team to arrive in the end."

"I sure hope so, Aibou."

While Nicole and Celine were watching the teams drove off one by one, they did not realized that a man was watching their every move behind the bushes. He took out his phone and started to dial a number.

"Boss, the race had begun."

"Good." A baritone voice spoke. "Keep following them, I'll give you the instructions later on."

"Alright, boss."

The man with baritone voice closed his cell phone and was facing the big screen set in front of his eyes.

Although the room was cloaked in darkness, we could clearly see that the man had black hair with emerald eyes. He wore black coat and black pants with black round spectacles in front of his pointy nose.

One of his assistants, Toney who had brown hair and narrow blue eyes entered the room with a bow.

"Who shall be our next target, Mr. Al?"

The man who was known as Mr. Al smiled sarcastically.

"Them"

He pointed at the screen that showed the two tricolor haired boys who were laughing and smiling at each other.

'_Let the fun begin!'_

"All…right! The race has just begun."

"Shut up, mutt! I'm driving here."

"So what? And stop calling me mutt!"

"Why should I? It's a perfect name for you."

Seto knew Joey was mad at him without looking at his expression, but he just _love_ to tease him.

"I don't want to fight with you, so if we work together, we'll get to finish this quicker."

"Exactly, but you're the one who's not cooperating."

"If you treat me _nicely_, then we won't get into a fight!"

"Why should I be nice to a mutt like you?"

Joey sighed inwardly as he cursed himself for having feelings for him, but it was their arguments that get them together. How odd.

**Meanwhile..**

Celine was watching the teams from the helicopter window and told her sister everything she saw using her cell phone.

"Okay sis, here's the order: Yugi & Atemu, Joey & Kaiba, Malik & Marik, Ryou & Bakura, Tristan & Duke, Alister & Valon, Mana & Mahado, Tea & Mai, Mokuba & Noah, Rebecca & Vivian, Weevil & Ryuzaki, and finally Dartz & Zorc."

"Alright, keep following them and tell me their progress when they reach Cairns."

"Sure, no problem."

Celine closed her phone and watched the team's cars excitedly.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

When Yugi and Yami reached the airport, they dashed towards the front door and asked the staff at the counter for ticket flights.

"Please, miss. It's urgent." Yami pleaded as the girl with long black hair and round green eyes typed on the keyboard, looking for free seats.

"I'm sorry, sir but the seats are full."

Yami sighed deeply and just as he was about to turn to another counter, Yugi grabbed his wrist and smiled at him.

"Let me try."

Yami looked at him confusingly but nodded anyways.

A few minutes later, Yugi ran towards his lover with two ticket flights in his hand.

"How did you.."

"I use my 'secret weapon' to convince her for giving us the ticket flight, and she gave us the American flight, the earliest flight to reach to Cairns."

"Oh."

Yami knew that secret weapon. It was Yugi's infamous puppy dog eyes trick that could melt even the coldest heart.

"I don't know what I will do without you, Yugi."

"You should be glad that I'm your partner."

"Nope, I should be glad that I have a sweet, charming, cute lover like you."

Yugi had to resist an urge to blush at hearing that remark.

"I think we should get going, Yami."

"Right."

They soon took off to their next destination while other teams were still trying to get the earliest flight possible.

"Hey girl. Do something, would you?!"

"But it's full, sir. I told you that already!"

Bakura was getting angrier and before his head was going to blow up, he caught a glimpse of a pot that was full of candies stood beside the girl's table. That was when Bakura had an idea.

"Ryou, do you have a candy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Give it to me now."

Ryou looked at him with a confused look before he gave a round milk candy to his partner.

"Do you want this candy?"

Bakura shoved the candy in front of the girl's eyes that started to nod numerous times.

"Listen to my orders and you'll get this."

The girl typed on her keyboard instantly and quickly gave him the American ticket flight.

"Good."

Bakura threw the candy and the girl grabbed it almost immediately with greed hidden in her eyes.

"Bakura, you know you shouldn't do that!" Ryou said with a sigh. There was no point stopping him now.

After long moments of talking and shouting at the ticket counter, the result was finally showed that only Yugi & Atemu, Joey & Kaiba, Malik & Marik and Ryou & Bakura who got the American ticket flight while the rest of the teams got the United States flight which was 45 minutes later than the American's.

"I wonder what's in store for us" Mahado spoke aloud while Mana looked at the crowd with a happy cheery look.

"I'm so excited that I can't control myself!" Mana said as she jumped around her master in circles.

"Yes, I can see that." Mahado said with a sweat drop. Boy, this day is going to be interesting.

**Meanwhile, in Cairns airport..**

"We've made it!" Yugi exclaimed.

"We have to hurry before someone gets there before us." Yami said while holding both Yugi's and his own bags with both hands.

"Okay, taxi!" Yugi waved his hand and soon, a taxi pulled to a halt beside them.

"Kuranda Hinterland, please."

The driver nodded while helping Yami carrying their bags to his car. The other three teams who arrived at the airport were doing the same thing.

"The others are going to be here later, so it's good news right?"

"Although what you said is true, we can't slow down because of that, especially when the Hikaries and Yamis are in the same flight as us and I think Yugi and Yami are gaining the lead now."

Seto replied with a collected look as he saw his teammate nodded in response.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right, I always am."

Joey had to resist an urge to roll his eyes at his oh-so-mighty lover.

**Meanwhile..**

"Damn it, why do the Pharaoh always be the first?"

"Calm down, Kura' we can always catch up with them. Besides, there's still time and we're not far away from them."

"You're being too calm, Ryou."

"And that's one of the reason why you love me."

Bakura groaned at that remark. _'At least only Ryou knows my weak point.'_

**Meanwhile..**

"Wooho, Kuranda Hinterland here we come!"

"Being impatient, aren't we Hikari Kitty?"

"Stop calling me kitty and yes, I'm so excited that I want to jump around the car like a madman."

"Aww, you know I love to call you kitty because you're as sweet and fluffy as a kitten."

Marik dropped his face into Malik's silky hair. Oh, how he _love_ that sweet cinnamon accent.

"Marik, not now."

"Why?"

"Because we're in the car and we're in the race."

"But.."

"No buts! We'll do it tonight."

Marik continued to whine at his lover but Malik kept ignoring him.

**-At Kuranda Hinterland-**

"Come on, Aibou! Let's go to the cable car."

Yami grabbed his hikari's hand while giving the tickets to the counter.

"There they are. We should be able to catch up with them." Joey pointed at the direction where they saw two tricolor haired teens entering the cable car just a few seconds ago. The other two teams were just a few meters behind them.

"Hurry up, pup. Let's get moving!"

"You don't have to say that, I know it already!"

Joey hated it when someone tries to nag him and treat him like a child, but he knew Kaiba did this to him just to protect him.

'_But still, I want to do something on my own without anyone's help.'_

**Meanwhile..**

"Wow, such a beautiful view, right Kura'?" Ryou said with a cry of joy as Bakura grumbled in reply.

"Is something wrong, Kura'?"

"Nothing."

**Meanwhile..**

"Look, Marik. A monkey." Malik pointed to the window where they saw a huge monkey that was a few miles away from them staring back at them with confused eyes.

"Yeah, and it looks just like you."

"Hey!" Malik glared at his partner who chuckled at his own joke.

"I mean he looks just as active and cute as you are."

"Now, that's much better."

When both Yugi and Yami reached their destination, they searched for the box where it contained their next clue.

"There it is, Yami."

Yugi pointed at the direction where they saw a box with a yellow and red route marker attached to it.

Route Markers are flags that used to mark the places where teams must go in order to complete their tasks.

Without a second thought, the two adolescents dashed towards the boxes frantically and took out a clue envelope before tearing off its strip.

Inside the envelope, was a letter-sized yellow paper with a symbol of two arrows in different directions as the cover page and a word below it that clearly stated..

"It's a Detour." Yami spoke aloud while Yugi stared at it with a blank expression.

**_To Be Continued…_**

The end of Chapter 3! Sorry that I write so long, I can't control myself! (Laughs)

Besides, there are **so** many characters in **one** chapter so it's obvious that the story is going to be supering **long**. (I just hope you won't get a headache, if you did, tell me and I'll try to write shorter next time.)

So pretty please _**review**_ and stay tune for **Chapter 4: Choices**

**Bonus:** Here's the link of the picture! :) Enjoy!! _(just take out the spaces between letters)_

h t t p : / / i m g 5 1 2 . i m a g e s h a c k . u s / m y . p h p ? i m a g e = s c a n n e d i m a g e 3 s h 3 . j p g


	4. Choices

Here's **Chapter 4**, **_Enjoy_**! (Pretty please _**review**_! It makes me happy and I promise for more fluffyness if I get more than **8** reviews! :D)

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter 1

_**Keys**_:

"Talks"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 4: Choices**

"A Detour?" Yugi asked while wondering what it was written on the clue.

**-Out Of Nowhere-**

"**A Detour presents the team with a decision between two tasks**. In this Detour, teams are given a choice between these two tasks: **Dive In** or **Paddle Out**." Nicole spoke calmly in front of the camera.

She was currently stood on a busy street that was near to the Federal Coffee Palace, the largest temperance hotel in Melbourne built in the year of 1888.

"In **Dive In**, teams have to travel by taxi to the largest coral reef system in the world, the Great Barrier Reef. Teams will be given not just the scuba diving equipment, but also 7 different pictures of corals that were listed on the board. Teams must dive into the ocean and find these corals and once you found all of them, you will be given the next clue. Teams with hawk-eyed and have lots of patience will be able to finish this task quickly."

"In **Paddle Out**, teams must fly to Sydney and travel by taxi to a place named Sydney Harbor. Once you get there, you will find canoes and some paddle equipment beside the river. Then, teams must paddle for 20 miles long to the ending point that is where you will see a Route Marker flag on the ladder. After that, you will be given the next clue. This requires high demand of physical strength in order to complete the task."

**-Back to Yugi and Yami-**

"I suggest Dive In." Yami said while Yugi nodded in agreement.

"I think that's a better choice."

"Let's go then."

Yami grabbed Yugi's soft hands and they were off to the cable cars but just then, they saw Joey and Kaiba running towards them.

"Hey, Yug, Yams, nice to see ya!" Joey greeted in a cherry tone while Yugi smiled in return.

"Hi, Joey! Kaiba."

"Good luck to you two." Yami said with a smirk.

"Same to you."

Yami and Joey both held their hands up high and slapped them as a sign of good luck before they went on their own ways.

"You shouldn't be nice to them. They're our enemies." Seto grunted as Joey ran to catch up with him.

"I know but still, I can't change the fact that they're my friends as well."

Seto took the clue out from the box, tore the strip and read it's content.

"Dive In?"

"Sure, it looks much easier than Paddle Out." Joey answered with a shrug.

_'And I thought Kaiba will choose Paddle Out, oh well.'_

**-6 minutes later-**

Ryou read the clue with a collected look.

"What do you think, Kura'?"

"Paddle Out?"

"No, I'll say we should take Dive In."

"Then, why would you ask for my opinion?" Bakura crossed his arms and pouted like a 5 year-old.

"Sorry Kura'. I know you love challenges but I don't think I can paddle for as long as 20 miles."

Ryou looked at his mate with pleading eyes and Bakura immediately gave in.

"Fine, do whatever you want!"

"Aww, thank you Kura'!"

Ryou squealed before he gave a sweet peck on his cheek.

"Come on Kura', let's go!"

**-8 minutes later-**

"Paddle Out?"

"Sounds cool."

Malik and Marik grinned at each other and in a split second; they were gone.

**-At Cairns Airport-**

"Come on, Tristan. We're late!"

"I know, I know!" Tristan retorted while holding their bags in both hands.

'Why do I have to team up with him? I wish my partner is Serenity…'

He thought dreamily before Duke smacked him on the head.

"Oww! What was that for?" Tristan groaned while rubbing his forehead gently.

"Are you listening to me? I said I go find a taxi while you wait here."

"Okay, I got it!" Tristan nodded and at the same time, sighed inwardly.

'_Note to self. Never dream of Serenity in front of Duke.'_

Just then, he thought he saw hurt in Duke's gloomy eyes before it quickly turned into a glare.

**-Meanwhile, in a random taxi-**

"Phew, I'm glad I get the taxi quick enough before anyone does." Tea said while wiping the sweat on her forehead with a pink handkerchief.

"Good job, hun! Although the other four teams are already ahead of us."

"I hope we can catch up with them, they're the toughest teams to beat when it comes to games like this."

"I have agree with you but the only good thing is that this game doesn't involve Duel Monsters so we might have a chance to beat them."

Tea chuckled at hearing that comment.

"You got that right!"

**-In another taxi-**

"Damn it, we're the second last team to get the taxi!"

"It'll be hard to catch up with them, let alone being the first to arrive in the end."

"I won't be too sure about that."

Rex looked at his partner as if he had grown a second head.

"You have a plan?"

"We'll see about this. For now, all we can do is wait."

**-In another taxi-**

"We're suppose to be the strongest team among the others and instead, we're the last one to get the taxi!" growled Dartz while Zorc only manage to grunt in response.

"It's all your fault that we're in this state!"

"What?! Now you blame all this on me? How dare you!"

Zorc shouted with a deathly growl and if you can see right through his mask, Zorc's face might have been one of the scariest and fearsome look in history, especially when he gets angry like this.

"You should be glad that I can't use my magic on you because of those stupid games rules and that, I will be forfeited if I lose a partner, so I forgive you for once." Dartz said with a smirk, although he felt disgusted when he said those words out from his mouth.

"Why you little…"

"Hey, can you please be quiet!" The driver glared at the two villains before turning back to the steering wheel.

"You two are being too noisy that I can't pay attention to my driving."

The duo sat in silence for the rest of the journey.

**-Meanwhile, In Great Barrier Reef-**

"Wow, Yami! I have never seen such a huge reef before." Yugi exclaimed while staring at the scenery with awe.

Yami only manage to chuckle after seeing Yugi's stunned expression.

"Shall we go now, Aibou?"

"Of course!"

Yugi took his lover's outstretched hand before they both dived into the ocean, searching for the corals while enjoy looking around the breathtaking underwater surroundings that almost made their hearts stopped beating.

Thousands of colorful corals were hidden beneath the seabeds and beautiful-looking fishes swam around them like dancers in the sea.

Yugi was looking for 3 corals while Yami searched for the other 4. A few minutes later, they heard water splashed above them and two figures that wore the same scuba diving clothes swam towards them. They were Joey and Kaiba.

By the time Ryou and Bakura jumped into the ocean, Yami and Yugi had already found 6 corals while Joey and Kaiba found 4 of them.

Yugi swam towards the seabeds, trying to find the last coral he needed to get in order to complete his task when suddenly, he caught a glimpse of something glowing brightly where he saw a clown fish swam past him. He swam towards that glow and he immediately squealed in delight.

In the bottom of the green seabed, was the coral he had been looking for. He put it into the fishing net and swam towards Yami who had reached the shore and was taking off his gloves.

"I found it, Yami! All 3 of them."

"Good job, Aibou. Let's go back to the ship and get our next clue."

"Okay."

Little did they know that two pair of eyes was watching them inside the ship.

"Hey Josh, will your plan work?"

The man with red spiky hair and teal eyes whose name was Josh smirked in response.

"I think so. Boss told us to get rid of those two so I think that 'thing' will do the trick."

A man with blond hair and midnight blue eyes looked at him doubtfully. His name was Maki.

"I'm not sure though, I have a feeling that it might not work."

"We'll see about that."

The next thing happened was a scream coming below the ship.

Yami was just about to climb on the ladder when Yugi yelled while waving his hands in panic.

"Yami, help! There's something wrapped around my legs and I can't swim forward."

Without a second thought, Yami dived into the sea and swam towards Yugi whose head was going to sink. He gasped in surprise when he realized a baby orange octopus wrapped its tentacles around Yugi's legs.

One of its tentacles was holding Yugi's breathing tube and if Yami didn't get rid of the octopus in time, Yugi will run out of oxygen and that would be the end of his life, Yami would certainly won't let that happen.

The octopus was starting to coil around Yami's arm but fortunately; he was fast enough to grab the octopus and immediately threw it towards a small window at the ship like a snowball.

The baby octopus crashed through the window like a rocket and it landed on Josh's face.

"Arrgghhhh!! My eyes!"

The octopus was spitting black liquid all over him while wrapping its tentacles around Josh's head.

"Uh oh, looks like the plan fails." Maki gasped in horror while watching Josh screaming and running around the dark room in circles.

"Don't just stand there, help me!"

Josh continued to shriek while his partner tried to pull the octopus away from him. At that moment, the door burst opened.

The two young men stood still to see a huge brown octopus with red dots placed around its body glared at them with hatred. Its expression was clearly said,

_'How dare you hurt my baby?'_

The duo gulped in return and they both screamed in unison when the huge octopus coiled its large long snake-like tentacles around their bodies before they were being dragged into the sea with the baby octopus swam by their side. Then, they were long gone.

"Are you alright, Aibou?"

Yami looked at his partner worriedly as Yugi nodded in reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine Yami. Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing, Yugi but I'm glad you're fine, you made me worried back then."

"I know, I just didn't realize that an octopus was behind me and by the time I found out, I was going to drown but luckily, you've saved me just in time. Sorry to make you worried."

"It's alright now, Aibou. All that matters to me is that you're safe."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist genially and Yugi leaned into his embrace. They were now in a taxi with Joey and Kaiba a mile behind them.

"By the way, Yami. What did the clue say?" Yugi asked abruptly without looking at his lover.

"Oh, it says…"

Yami took the clue out from his pocket and read aloud.

"For those who chose Dive In, fly to Sydney and travel by taxi to a place called Opera House."

"Opera House? Are we going to do something in that kind of place?"

"Maybe, but we'll find out soon."

Yami smiled at his loving fiancé, he knew Yugi was getting tired after that 'incident' happened. He placed a kiss on his forehead before saying,

"Get some rest, Aibou. I'll call you when we reach the airport."

He heard Yugi hummed in return before he drifted into a deep sleep.

**-Meanwhile, In Kuranda Hinterland-**

Mokuba and Noah were the eighth team to arrive.

Noah tore off the strip and read the clue's content before he spoke aloud.

"I think Dive In will be a better choice."

"Yes, I agree." Mokuba nodded before the two teens scurried off to the cable cars without a second to spare.

**-On the helicopter-**

"Yeah, I just found out only Malik & Marik, Tristan & Duke, and Alister & Valon are going for Paddle Out, now what it's left are Dartz & Zorc…Oh! I see them going towards the box now!"

Celine beamed while holding her cell phone on one hand.

"I'm so excited right now!"

**-Back to Kuranda Hinterland-**

Dartz read the clue with a growl.

"I say Dive In…"

"No!" Zorc interrupted his speech with a shriek.

"Why not? Don't tell me…"

Dartz narrowed his eyes and looked at him suspiciously even though it was covered with white mask.

"You don't know how to swim?"

"N..N..No! Of course not! It's just…" Zorc quavered nervously while trying to look away from Dartz's gaze. His sweat dripped down his mask like raindrops.

"I think Paddle Out takes less time to complete than Dive In." He spoke almost immediately and Dartz stared at his companion with cogitation before he gave out a deep sigh and said,

"Fine, we'll do Paddle Out." And just then, he heard Zorc sighed in relief.

The truth is Zorc isn't a good swimmer; maybe he lived inside the Shadow Realm for so long that he couldn't remember how to swim, _or_ because he's a creature who has no talent in swimming. Who knows?

However, Dartz was a different story. He lived in Atlantis, which is an island with nothing but ocean around it, that's why he loved to swim so much. _(I don't know whether Atlantis is an island or not, it's just my guess.)_

He had trained himself into becoming one of the best and quickest swimmers in the whole world.

That's one of the reason why he wanted to choose Dive In so badly but the problem was…his partner.

**-In Sydney Harbor-**

Malik and Marik who sat on a long orange canoe held a long stick that was used for paddling and continued to paddle throughout the journey. They had paddled for as far as 9 miles.

"This is fun!" Malik beamed with joy.

"Let's see how fast we can paddle until we reach the end point."

"Okay!"

Then, they quickened their pace and started to paddle as fast as a train.

**-In the Air Asia plane-**

The Hikaries and Yamis as well as Joey and Kaiba were all managed to get the same flight and they had an hour left before they reached their destination.

Yami checked his watch after he had his cup of coffee set onto his table.

"It's 4.30 already." He whispered, trying not to wake his lover up.

"I hope we can make it to the end before other teams do."

He then looked at the window on the right with a calm expression written on his face.

**-In Great Barrier Reef-**

"What? Everyone has arrived here already!" Vivian yelled in frustration as Rebecca rolled her eyes in response.

"Stop shouting and get dressed, will you?"

"You have no permission to yell at me like that, let alone _ordering_ me!"

"I'm your partner and I have _every_ right to do that!" Rebecca growled before she tossed the clothes and equipments to her so-called comrade.

"The lesser you complain, the quicker we get to finish this task and get ahead of the others."

'_And besides.'_ Rebecca smiled in thought. _'I want to catch up with my darling Yugi as soon as possible.'_

**-In Sydney Harbor-**

"Are we there yet?" asked Tristan in a tired strained voice.

"We're not even close to 5 miles and you have started whining." Duke replied with a disappointed sigh.

"But my arms are getting sore…"

"Haven't you exercised often?"

"Yes, I did but I have _never_ paddle before and 20 miles seems like a long distant."

"Well, _you're_ the one who suggested Paddle Out is a better choice."

"That's because it takes lesser time to complete compare to Dive In."

"So stop whining and paddle quickly before anyone reaches the finish line."

And so, the two friends paddle in silence but little did they know that Alister and Valon were just 2 miles away from them.

**-In a random taxi-**

"Ahh, what a nice nap!" Yugi smiled while stretching his arms out widely.

They were going to Opera House with the other two teams behind them.

"I'm glad you're awake, do you know you have slept for as long as 3 hours?"

"I did?"

"Yep, and you were still asleep when I carry you to the taxi."

Yugi blushed deep red at hearing that remark.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, no worries. You are as light as a feather after all and I _enjoy_ carrying you around."

Now, Yugi's body must have been heated up to _boiling_ state and Yami chuckled at seeing Yugi's expression.

Teasing Yugi has always been one of his favorite hobbies.

When they reached their destination, the two look-alikes dashed through the wooden door and went inside the hall.

They saw a blue box stood beside the lamp with route marker flag attached on it and Yami immediately took the clue out and tore off the strip. At the same time, they heard the door burst opened with the sound of the footsteps drawing close to them.

"What did it say, Yami?"

Yami snapped out of his thoughts before he turned to Yugi and said in a monotone voice.

"It's a Roadblock."

Yugi nodded while urging him to continue reading the clue.

"Who loves to act?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

The end of Chapter 4 has finally arrived! A _**big**_ thanks to readers who read my story and now it's time for you guys to do something for me, that is hit the review button and voice out…I mean 'type' out your opinion! So, stay tune for **Chapter 5: Acting?**

**P.s:** Sorry for changing the chapter titles, I thought I can include the acting part in this chapter but unfortunately, I couldn't. And also, **I've done uploading the picture for Chapter 3 so you can go check them out now**! :)

**Bonus**: I need **12** reviews if you want me to draw, so make me happy please!


	5. Acting?

Here you go, **Chapter 5**! Enjoy the story, folks! (However, I can't think of anything funny to write in this part of the story so I hope you're not disappointed! (Sigh))

By the way, I wrote a _**new**_ story called _**"The Elementals**"_, it involves _**Yaoi** **pairings**_ too so make sure you check it out and _**review**_, ok? Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter 1

_**Keys:**_

"Talks"

_'Thoughts'_

**Chapter 5: Acting?**

"**A ****Roadblock**** is a task that only one team member may perform**. For this leg of the race, each team member has to _**act**_ in the Opera House."

Nicole explained while strolling around the Royal Botanic Gardens in Melbourne.

She picked up a rose with delicate fingers and stared at it lovingly.

"First, each team member will have an instructor that tells you what to do and what role you will perform and then, you'll be given a specific costume for being that role."

"Once you change into that costume, you'll be given a short script and act on the stage. There will have a number of audience watching you act so once you finish acting, the audience will decide whether they like your performance or not."

"If you receive their applause, you'll be given the next clue and if you don't, you have to start all over again until you receive their applause."

**-Back to Yugi and Yami-**

"Alright, I'll do it."

"No, I'll do it, Yami."

Yami looked at his partner with startled eyes on his handsome face.

"But Yugi…"

"You have done so much things for me so now it's time for me to do something for you. Please Yami, I really want to do this."

It was no doubt that Yami couldn't win this argument, especially when he saw Yugi's determination in his amethyst orbs. He sighed in defeat before he nodded regretfully.

"Okay then, you do it."

"Thank you so much, Yami!"

Yugi hugged him amicably before he gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Just then, a tall instructor appeared behind the curtains and his baritone voice startled the two lovers.

"So, have you two decided who's going to perform the play?"

The man with blue eyes and short ochre-colored hair asked with a charming smile.

Yugi stepped forward and put his right hand to his chest.

"I am."

"Very well then, you should go to the dressing room immediately. I'll explain to you the role you'll be playing after that."

Yugi nodded obediently as he took off towards the dressing room but not before he turned to Yami and said,

"Don't worry, Yami. I know I can do this. Besides…"

He gave his companion a confident smile.

"I'm sure acting can be fun!"

But when he wore the costume the instructor had given him, Yugi stared at the mirror while letting the dresser put some makeup on his shy face.

'_I have to take back the words I've said just now, acting is __**so**__ not fun at all!'_

He thought regretfully and his gloomy face reflected on the mirror.

**-Meanwhile-**

It has been decided that Joey was the one who will perform the role-play.

_'I wonder what I will be. A pirate? A vampire? A police? Or maybe a kungfu fighter?'_

Joey kept jumping around in circles, obviously excited about the role-play while waiting for the costume to be given to him.

However, when his instructor handed him the costume, his triumphant face swiftly turned to the disappointed one.

"What?!!"

**-Meanwhile-**

Bakura and Ryou read the clue with full interest.

"Who loves to act?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, obviously not liking the idea so he quickly said,

"You do it, Ryou."

"No, you do it, Bakura."

"Why me? I think _you're_ the one who's suitable for the job."

"But Bakura…"

"I let you win the first battle in Detour so now, it's _my_ turn to decide!"

Ryou pouted at hearing that remark, but nonetheless sighed in defeat and nodded gloomily.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Bakura immediately grinned with pride.

**-Meanwhile, in a random taxi-**

"That is so much fun!"

"And you nearly make me drain all my energy…"

Malik glared at his comrade while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"…But it was worth it."

"That's my Yami!"

Malik pinched Marik's cheek playfully and suddenly squealed in delight when he realized they had reached their destination.

"Malik, we're here."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

He swiftly grabbed Marik's arm and without waiting for a reply, dragged him towards the wooden door as quick as a flash.

**-Meanwhile, at the river-**

"What?! They're gaining up already?"

Tristan stared with shock written on his sweaty face when Alister and Valon waved at them before they continued to paddle for another 8 miles.

"Don't just stare at them, idiot! We have to paddle as fast as we can and get to the end point before them!"

Without any complains, Duke and Tristan paddled as hard as they could and soon, the two teams were having a fierce paddling battle with water splashing violently around them.

**-Meanwhile, in Great Barrier Reef-**

"Okay, here's the plan."

Weevil whispered something in Rex's ears as his partner leaned closer with interest.

Then, they both split up with Rex heading towards the video crew while Weevil went to the nets that other teams had left on the ship before they looked for other corals.

While Rex tried to distract the video crew by asking them random questions, Weevil purposely threw some of the corals into the ocean by kicking them. At the same time, he whistled and stared at the sky innocently as if he didn't know he was doing such a cruel thing.

After he had done his job, he motioned Rex who was running towards him hurriedly to take their net and handed them to the person in charge. The man gave them their next clue after checking that all corals were collected.

_'This time, we'll be **sure** that we never get eliminated from the race!'_

Both cheaters grinned in thought, but little did they know a pair of glaring brown eyes stared at them from the sky.

**-Meanwhile, in the Opera House-**

"Okay folks. The show shall start now!"

The instructor announced, receiving applause from the audience with Yami sitting on the front row.

_'I wonder what role Yugi is going to perform?'_

His question was answered when he saw the curtains rolled up to reveal Yugi standing on the stage with a deep red blush appeared on both cheeks.

At first, Yami thought he was looking at an illusion in one of his dreams so without hesitation, he pinched his cheek, receiving a sharp pain in the process.

_'This is not a dream, it really **is** Yugi!'_

He gasped in delight as he watched the instructor telling Yugi something on the stage with bemused look on his face.

Yugi was now dressed in a beautiful pink gown with the skirt shaped like an umbrella and white smooth gloves wrapped around his fingers delicately.

Sparkling jewels and bracelets dangled gracefully round his arms and neck with pink shoes to match his dress.

His final touch was the golden shimmering crown rested on his head with glory. Not to mention, his hair was tied into a ponytail style with golden hair band wrapped around it neatly.

Overall, he looked like a real attractive adorable little princess.

'_My dream has finally come true.'_

Yami thought dreamily while thanking the Gods for giving him an opportunity to look at Yugi wearing beautiful clothes like that _for real_.

**-Meanwhile-**

"There's _no_ way I can do this!"

Joey shook his head for what seemed to be the 50th time as he watched his instructor sighed unhappily.

"Look, if you don't do this, you'll be wasting your time and then, you might get…"

"Fine, fine, I'll do it!"

Joey took a deep breath before he stepped forward with might and main on the stage and when he looked at Kaiba's shock expression, he knew he was in for a trouble.

'_Prepare for the worst to come.'_

Joey prayed to the Gods that he could get through this without getting humiliated in front of the crowds.

"Here goes."

**-Meanwhile, at the river-**

"Finally! We've reached the end!"

Tristan almost wants to kiss the ground if Duke hadn't dragged him towards the box and read their next clue silently.

"For those who chose Paddle Out, travel by taxi to a place known as the Opera House."

Duke stared at his comrade for a moment, Tristan looked almost lifeless; he had used up all his energy for that _'battle'_ so he swung Tristan's arm round his own neck and slowly but steadily, carried him towards the bus stop to get the taxi with Alister and Valon followed suit.

It seemed that they had spent all their energy on that paddling battle and now, they hardly had any strength to stand. What a pity.

At the same time, Dartz and Zorc had just paddled for 2 miles but they had started arguing about…things. For now, let's leave the two alone and check on other teams, shall we?

**-In Great Barrier Reef-**

"I can't believe we lost two corals just now!"

Rebecca screamed in frustration while placing the net on the table, letting the man do all the work.

"But I thought we had collected all of them."

"There's no mistake."

Noah spoke aloud, interrupted the two girls from having any more discussions…I mean arguments.

"We've collected all the corals as well but when we reach the ship, we found out that one of our corals has gone missing so we had to search for a new one again."

"And it's not just us."

Mokuba said with a sad look.

"Mana and Mahado lost a coral too but luckily, they found it near the ship."

Rebecca thought for a moment before realization hit her.

"Someone wants to make one of us eliminated from the race!"

Everyone except herself gasped in shock.

"Could it really be true?"

Mokuba asked with fright in his tone of voice but felt disappointed when he saw Rebecca nodded in reply.

"I'm afraid so, that's the only explanation I can think of but as for _who_ did this, I have no idea."

"Who cares? Right now, the most important thing is to reach the finish line!"

Vivian shrieked impatiently and that was when everyone running towards the bus stop with an incredible speed of light.

**-Meanwhile, in the Opera House-**

Yami was getting worried when he noticed Yugi's hands clenched into fist and was about to break down if he doesn't do something to help him.

However, this was a Roadblock where only a team member may perform the task.

If he help Yugi, they will receive a 4-hour penalty and that was game over for them, unless…

Yami walked to the instructor and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded in response, allowing Yami to smile before he walked towards the stairs that lead him to the stage.

_'What should I do? What should I do? I'm so wreck nervous because everyone is staring at me like a hawk. I can't do this, I just can't!'_

Yugi looked down on the ground in shame but just then, he heard footsteps drawn closer to him and when he looked up, a pair of narrow violet eyes staring back at him with a charming smile plastered on his calm face.

"Yami?"

He nearly gasped in surprise but felt confused when Yami stood there, with his left hand stretched out to grab Yugi's right hand.

Realization slowly hit him in the head and he unconsciously closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the script he was about to perform once again.

_'Imagine he was the prince in the script.'_

Yugi then opened his eyes and the next thing happened, he imagined Yami wearing a neat-looking white long sleeved shirt with a golden collar round his neck. Golden glimmering buttons positioned on the middle of his chest in straight lines.

White gloves wrapped round his fingers and black silky pants running down his feet. His black boots sparkling on the spotlight and not to mention, a leather belt with a golden logo on the middle wrapped rounds his waist underneath his shirt.

All in all, he looked like any other charming prince in a story tale but this time, he was _Yugi's_ prince.

The _'princess'_ took a hold of the _'prince's'_ outstretched hand before he spoke his final speech that was listed on the script.

"Oh, my dear prince. How I waited for this day to come and now, we can finally be together for eternity. Let the dreadful past in your heart be forgotten and let our memories that are full of nothing but pain and sadness be swiped away. I will always be by your side for I love you with all my heart and soul. Together, we will live a better life in this whole new world of time."

Without realizing it, the two lovers kissed passionately while holding hands in a gentle way.

They both snapped out of their thoughts when they heard applause boomed round the empty hall.

Yami and Yugi were _**so**_ into the play that they forgot completely that they were standing on the stage with crowds gazed in front of them.

In the end, they both blushed in embarrassment as Yugi quickly took the clue from the instructor.

"Well done, Yugi. You two sure are a _felicitous_ couple."

"Erm, thanks."

Yugi smiled sheepishly and quickly dashed to the dressing room, apparently not wanting to face Yami at the moment.

Yami stepped down the stairs tardily with a smile on his lips.

'_I will never forget this moment until the end of time.'_ Was his last thought before he opened the clue and read aloud.

"Travel by taxi to St James Old Cathedral…"

**-In St James Old Cathedral-**

"St James Old Cathedral is the oldest church in Melbourne, and are one of the three buildings in the central city which predate the Gold Rush of 1851. The church's foundation stone was laid on 9th November 1839 by Charles La Trobe, the Superintendent of the Port Philip District that was now known as Victoria. This church will now be the Pit Stop for this leg of the race. The last team to check in…"

Nicole looked at the camera screen with serious eyes as she spoke the last three words with a calm tone in her voice.

"…_Will_ be eliminated."

**-Back to the Opera House-**

Joey had just finished acting while Ryou who acted as an evil witch laughed evilly with a sarcastic grin on his lips.

"You think you can defeat me with that tiny stick of yours? You will regret it for speaking those words in front of me!"

That was the end of Ryou's speech and as expected, the audience applauded before he received the clue from his instructor.

"Great job, Ryou. That performance is just splendid. I'm impressed."

"Thank you, instructor, it was nothing really."

At the front row seats, Bakura was strangely nervous after seeing Ryou's act.

'Come to think of it, it was terribly scary to see Ryou acting as the evil person, but I'm glad it was just a play.'

(But you won't know what will happen when you get on Ryou's bad side, Bakura. (Grins))

**-Meanwhile-**

"Haha, take that, you skunk!"

Malik being the pirate was waving his fake claw-like hand up to the air as if he was having a fight, his smile turned into a smirk. It was clearly shown that he enjoyed the role-play he was performing on the stage.

However, he was not the only one as Marik stared at his hikari with an amusing look while crossing his legs comfortably.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Then I'll puff, and I'll huff, and I'll blow your house down!"

The Big Bad Wolf, actually known as Tristan in a wolf costume barked aloud, making the crowds roared with laughter, including Duke, who was now _in stitches_.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Muahahaha…" Mai laughed sinfully, causing her _'vampire wings'_ to flutter in the process.

Tea who sat on the front row stared in amazement, oh how she wished that she could participate the play too.

**-Meanwhile-**

_'How I hate acting!'_

Vivian thought dully as she grabbed the broom to sweep the floor but just then, three small boys the age of 11 appeared on the stage.

According to the script, the three boys threw red tomatoes at Vivian's outrage face, causing her to chase the urchins with her broom waving up high in the air.

Yep, she was supposed to act like a comedian but it seemed that she didn't enjoyed it at all, but Rebecca did. Her uncontrollable hysterical laughter had proved the point.

**-Meanwhile-**

Mokuba who dressed in filthy old clothes ran as hard as he could round the stage while holding a hand full of fruits above his chest.

The staffs that were acting as villagers chased him for stealing their foods but they stepped on the fruits that rolled on the floor on purpose because they had to follow the script, causing them to trip.

In the end, Mokuba reached his little_ 'home'_ safely. That brilliant act had given him applauded from the spectators.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Look, people! I have a golden tooth!"

Mana who acted as a comedian pointed her new _'golden tooth'_ that stood on the middle of her grinning lips, making the crowds gone wild with laughter rang in the hall like bells.

**-Meanwhile-**

Valon acted as a curious detective who always make mistakes whenever he goes while Rex acted as a policeman, both had done their jobs well so let's go _fast forward_ to the last team, ok?

**-Zooms to Dartz and Zorc-**

"What?!"

"You have to…"

"There's no way, _no way_ that I will wear this kind of filthy thing!"

"Fine, you just wait for a penalty then…"

So in the end…

"I love you, you love me, we are happy family…"

Zorc who dressed as a huge Purple Dinosaur named Barney stretched his arms out wide as Dartz nearly broke into tears of laughter.

To think a fearsome villain like Zorc saying such things was totally…hilarious!

_**To Be Continued…**_

The end of **Chapter 5**! I think I stop here for the time being, I can't believe I can type this chapter and the first chapter of **"The Elementals"** in _**one**_ day! (Wipe sweat)

I hope you enjoy this chapter so far, I don't know whether it's funny enough or not though I think it's not. (Sighs) _**Pretty please **__**review**_! I need **more** ideas for the next chapter or so!

Stay tune for **Chapter 6: One down, eleven to go**!

**Bonus**: If I get more than **12** reviews, I'll _draw_ a picture for this chapter! _Make me happy_ please!


End file.
